Friday Night Lights: A WildCat Story
by BsktbllRox
Summary: This story is about how Troy Bolton leads the Wildcat's to the championship football game and how he starts dating the coach's daughter. TROYELLA!
1. Fate Works In Strange Ways

Chapter 1 Fate Works In Strange Ways

East High isn't known for their basketball team but for their championship winning football team. The varsity team captain is Rikki Barker a senior who had tons of college scholarship offers. Tonight there was a big game that the Wildcats had to win to make it to the playoffs.

In the locker room the guys were pumped to play. Suddenly it was time for the game to start. In the second quarter the quarterback Rikki Barker was hit and wasn't getting up. The coach, Hector Montez, ran onto the field. Rikki said coach I can't feel my legs. knew that was a bad sign. Soon Rikki was loaded onto the ambulance and took away to the hospital.

Coach Montez went back to his team and said Troy Bolton you are in the game as quarterback. Troy was nervous about this but he knew that his team needed him right now. His teammates didn't believe him but he was going to prove them wrong. His first pass he hit another player on the helmet. Coach Montez called him over and said you can do this son go out there and do it. After that speech Troy went out there and played his heart out and helped the Wildcats win.

After the game Coach Montez went to the hospital and found out the devastating news that Rikki was paralyzed from the waist down. He was going to have to break the news to his team.

Troy wasn't your average teenager he didn't have parents watching him it was his grandmother. You are probably wonder where his parents are located. Well his dad is over in Afghanistan fighting for his country. Whereas his mother left him when he was young and he has no clue where she is. So Troy is left to take care of his grandmother because she has developed over the years. Now he also has the pressure of being the team leader.

After visiting the hospital Coach Montez goes home to his wife and daughter. He lets out a sigh. Maria Montez asked what is wrong honey? He said Rikki his paralyzed from the waist down. She said that's awful. He said yeah it is but we have hope in Troy. Just then Gabby came in to say goodnight to her parents. Goodnight mom and dad. Goodnight Gabby they both said. They all fell into a peaceful sleep

Author's Note: this story is based on the show Friday Night Lights. Do y'all think I should continue this story? Please review if you do!=)


	2. Delivering The Bad News

Chapter 2 Delivering the Bad News

The next day in the locker room Coach Montez knew that he had to deliver the bad news to the team. He walked into the loud room and whistled to get everyone's attention. Okay listen up guys I have bad news Rikki is paralyzed from the waist down. The whole team was in shock. Just then Coach Montez noticed one person was missing that person was Troy Bolton.

Troy was running late to practice. He ran into the locker room and the whole team looked at him. Coach Montez asked to see him in the office. Troy knew that he was going to have to tell the truth. He sank down in the chair in front of Mr. Montez's desk. The coach looked up from the desk and asked son why are you late? Troy just looked down at the ground and said my grandmother. What do you mean Troy? It's complicated sir. You can explain it to me I have time. Well I live with her and her health isn't the best. Why do you live with her and not your parents? My dad is in Afghanistan and my mom left when I was a baby. The coach sat there in shock at the courage of this young man. After the shock worn off he told Troy to go practice.

After practice, Mr. Montez went home and had a nice warm shower from sweating from practice. When he got out and after he got dressed he went to the living room where his wife Maria and his daughter Gabriella were watching TV. Maria noticed the expression on her husband's face. She asked what is wrong honey? He's just like something I learned about a player today. He's Gabriella's age and he has to take care of his grandmother, go to school, do homework, and practiced football and play games. That's a lot for a sophomore in high school to take on. Maria and Gabriella were in shock just like Mr. Montez was at first. Gabriella after the shock asked what's his name? His name is Troy Bolton sweetie. Do you know him? Yeah I do daddy.

After practice when Troy got home he took a quick shower. He had a lot to do tonight: like fix him and his grandmother dinner, do homework, and practice throwing the football through a tire. He went to the living room finding his grandma watching TV. What would you like to eat grandma? I don't know Troy just fix something. So he went into the kitchen and decided to fix Mac n cheese while he was waiting for the water to boil. He started his homework. When he was done cooking he took a bowl to his grandma in the living room. He ate his in the kitchen and finished his homework. He went outside and practiced throwing the football through a tire. He finally went to bed at 2 am that night.

Author's note: I know it didn't have much football in this chapter I just wanted y'all to see how Troy lived and not much Troyella action. Next chapter Troy and Gabriella bumped into each other. Please review!=)


End file.
